


Wikipedia Random Article

by Meli_writes



Series: Ladrien June 2017 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumas, Blush - Freeform, F/M, Ladybug the tutor, Plagg Is a Troll, Sweet, Time to present!, What's your topic Adrien?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Super rushed! I just barely skimmed this. Sorry for any mistakes!Hope you enjoy!





	Wikipedia Random Article

"Ok Class, I expect your presentations to be ready by tomorrow. We will be going in alphabetical order," Adrien heard the teacher say as he walked out of the door. Great, he thought. He had to do a whole photoshoot, think up a presentation, and go on a patrol tonight. if he was lucky he might get an evening visit from Ladybug

"See you tomorrow, Adrien," Marinette called out as he walked out of the school. She's so kind, isn't she? 

"Have a good evening, Marinette," he said with a wave and walked over to the Gorilla. Ugh.

_____________________________________________________________

The photoshoot went well! And now he had to try to get this presentation together. The teacher said they could pick any subject and that they should be able to answer questions about the topic. 

"What do you think I should research, Plagg," Adrien asked and looked into his trash can where Plagg was eating some cheese. 

"I don't know. Just Wikipedia a random article and talk about that," Plagg said and continued to eat his stinky cheese.

Wikipedia... What's on Wikipedia... he thought as he search through it. He came across and Egyptian article and clicked on it. He quickly noticed that there were strange words and comments mixed in. He read a sentence that talked about the translation of Egyptian writing on some kind of pottery but then in red the next sentence said, "WRONG!" and would give an "accurate" translation. Weird, he thought. Why not just edit the article. 

"Hey, Plagg. Check this out. You were around in egypt weren't you?" 

Plagg made his way over to the screen. Skimmed over the page and said: "Oh! You found one of the articles I edited. You wouldn't believe the nonsense people write in the articles." 

Surprised, Adrien asked, "You made these edits? When do you use the computer?

"When you're sleeping. Duh!"

All of a sudden Adrien heard screaming and ran to the window to see people running and hiding behind cars. An akuma, he thought.

"Plagg, claws out!"

_______________________________________________________

Adrien just snuck into his bathroom window and rushed to turn on the water in his shower. As soon as he and Ladybug defeated the akuma she said she had to hurry and check on her friend Adrien. He only had a moment to think, YES! He quickly realized that her concern meant he had to beat her home. Chat tried to tell her he was fine but she was insistant because the akuma attack started near by Adrien's home. He had to sneakily race her back! 

"Adrien? Are you home? It's Ladybug!" Adrien heard her through the closed bathroom door. 

"Claws in," he whispered. As he destransformed he shouted, "Oh! Hi, Ladybug. Just getting dressed! I'll be out in a minute!" As soon as he was in his normal close he stepped out with a huge smile on his face. She was worried about him. That meant something right?

Ladybug rushed over to him. Concern created a wrinkle between her eyebrows. When she got closer to touch he said: "I'm fine, Ladybug," as he placed a hand on her cheek. There, he thought as a wrinkle went away and a beautiful blush bloomed under her mask. Adrien smiled at her and she at him. After a moment she place her hand on his and leaned into his touch. He her hand on his he pulled away but held her hand and walked them to his couch. Once seated they continued to hold hands. He felt light with happiness that she would let him hold her.

"I'm working on a school project, Ladybug. Maybe you can help me? I don't have much time to research a topic. I need to familiarize myself with one well enough to answer questions about. What do you think I should talk about?"

"Hmm," Ladybug said as she tapped her chin with her free hand. She looked around the room as if they answer would jump out at her. When her eyes landed on their hands she squeezed his. Suddenly she jumped up a little, "Oh! I know! You can talk about akumas! It would be a great help tome and to all of Paris if everyone were properly educated in the akuma and how they work. I could help you! Chat and I are kind of experts!"

"That's brilliant, Ladybug! It's an honor to help you and Paris." Adrien let go of her hand to go to his desk to get a pen and notebook. Before he turned away he notice Ladybug pout as she looked at her empty hand. Don't worry, M'lady, he thought. When he sat back down he folded his legs like a pretzel and faced her. He placed his notebook on his right knee and picked up her hand to place it on his other knee. "I hope you don't mind that, Ladybug."

The pretty blush reappeared and she said, "I don't mind."

The spent the rest of their night like that. He asked her questions about akumas and listened to her explanations. An hour later his presentation was compete.

"Thank you for your help," Adrien said while holding her hand again.

"It was my pleasure, Adrien," she said. Adrien traced small circles on her hand and he wondered how well she could feel that through her suit.

"I should get going. It's late." His circling stopped at her comment.

"I hope to see to again soon, Ladybug. Seeing you like this makes my day." He hoped she believed him.

Ladybug smiled brightly as she walked him to the window. "You make my day too, Adrien." Ladybug stood on her tip toes and pulled him down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams," she said before she swung out of his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Super rushed! I just barely skimmed this. Sorry for any mistakes!  
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
